Misunderstood
by parapentistria4ever
Summary: A story about misunderstandings between the whole Charming family as well as my favourite CaptainSwan. I wrote it during hiatus. I'd love to know your comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is a story I wrote many months ago- during hiatus- based on a Josh's interview, where he had said that Emma should at least pay rent for staying with Snowing. I know he simply made fun, but that line led me to that story… The characters react slightly different from the original ones, as in this story I intended to show how Emma feels about certain things.**

**A friend motivated me to translate it in English (as the original one is written in Greek), so, sorry in advance for any mistake you may find… you see, English isn't my first language and I find it difficult to express myself many times…**

**Unfortunately I don't own OUAT or any of the characters, but I'd love to….**

**MISUNDERSTOOD**

**In sheriff's station **

Emma: (yawning) I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like anything?

David: How could you not be drowsy, given the time you returned home last night?

Ε: I need to find my own place

D: (in an un-charming way) you keep on saying that, but you never do it!

Ε: ΟΚ, I'll leave you alone

D: Emma! Wait!

**Outside Granny's**

D: (talking on the phone) she left furious, Mary Margaret, please, call me if she gets home

He is about to enter the diner, when he sees a little girl with blonde hair and battered clothes.

D: May I help you?

The girl looks at him scared

D: Where are your parents?

Girl: _

D: Hey, don't be afraid, what's your name?

Girl: _

Killian: Hey, mate! Haven't I told you not to scare the innocent children away?

D: Do you know this girl?

Κ: Sorry, mate, I have experience only with lost boys

D: She seems to be lost

Κ: (towards the girl) what about a nice breakfast?

Τhe girl nods positively and follows Killian

**In Granny's**

Κ: She eats way too much for such a silent girl. Slow down, that sandwich isn't going anywhere.

D: We have to find her parents

Κ: If she has any… I feel like I know her

D: are you trying to tell me something, pirate? Any kid from your past?

Κ: with blonde hair? More likely from yours, mate

D: Have you seen Emma at all?

Κ: not since last night

D: I must find her… explain to her, but I can't leave the kid on its own

Κ: No matter what it happened, give her some time. You know how stubborn she can be

D: I failed her

Κ: She's got used to it, hasn't she?

D: I won't be judged by a one-handed pirate!

Κ: You will when you hurt the woman I love

D: Has she told you anything?

Κ: Really, these eyes don't sound familiar? (he points towards the girl)

D: Don't mess with me. That's a sensitive issue

Κ: Call your wife. She'd like to be present too.

**In Emma's bug**

Henry: Mom, I hope this won't take us much time. I promised mom to eat with her

Ε: I just need your opinion and then you're free to go

H: I'm OK with your relationship with Hook

Ε: about a house, but glad to know

H: Won't we stay with grams and gramps?

Ε: So many people in a small loft?

H: But that's what we've always wanted! To be a family!

Ε: Aren't you the one looking for houses by the sea?

H: There is someone else who loves the sea too

Ε: Here we are!

**Inside Granny's**

Mary Margaret: What was so important that should mess with Neal's sleeping routine?

Κ: Sorry lass, but since you have another child

ΜΜ: Did anything happen to Emma? Is she OK?

Κ: let's ask her

Mary Margaret notices the girl for the first time.

ΜΜ: Emma?

Girl: Do I know you?

D: Is that really you?

Girl: Who are you?

The couple, with watery eyes, tries to hug her, but she pulls away scared

MΜ: Sorry, we didn't want to scare you

D: How old are you?

Girl: four (she shows it with her fingers too)

ΜΜ: How did you come here?

Girl: I don't know

D: Where do you live?

Girl: in Boston… Mr. Green's house

D: what about coming to our home until we find a way to get you back to Mr. Green?

ΜΜ: Yes, Emma, we'll have so much fun. You'll love it.

Girl: (looking at the baby) I'll stay here

ΜΜ: Sweetheart, you can't stay here by yourself

Girl: You have a baby. Parents with babies don't want big kids.

D: Who says so?

Girl: My parents

**In the new house**

Ε: What do you think, kid?

H: It looks like the house we had back in New York.

Ε: and is it a bad thing?

H: No…it's just… you see, back then I thought our life would be completely different.

Ε: So, did I, kid

H: Now, it's far better. What does Hook say?

Ε: About what?

H: The house of course. When are you going to show it to him?

Ε: When it is ready, we'll call him for dinner.

H: Won't he stay with us? I thought that…

Ε: I would never take a decision like this without discussing it with you first.

H: Thanks, mom, but why are we leaving from the loft? I need the real reason

Ε: Henry, they have their own family and we have ours. You are a teenager, you need your beauty sleep and trust me, with the baby that won't be easy .

H: I needed my beauty sleep last month too.

Ε: Don't you want to stay with me?

H: I don't want you to walk away from your parents.

Ε: the fact that we won't stay together doesn't mean that we'll become strangers.

H: You know, this house looks like the one we had in NY

Ε: You just told me, kid

H: Yes, but Walsh would stay with us. Why would not Hook do the same?

Ε: We shall see, kid, it's too soon.

**In Granny's**

ΜΜ: What kind of parents say tell their children such horrible things?

Κ: apparently Emma's… both biological and adoptive ones

D: speak clearly, pirate

Κ: you know about the Swans

D: what is it to know about them?

Κ: come on, mate, that they gave her up for adoption, because they would have their own child.

ΜΜ: that's why she doesn't want to come with us (she looks at Neal)

D: but we can't leave her here

ΜΜ: what if we explain to her? If we show her that we're different from these Swans?

Κ: as long as you do it better this time

D: Do you want to feel again my punch, pirate?

Κ: I am not the one who told her to leave from your house… even thought that would be for my best interest.

D: I would never kick my daughter out. Just on my nerves…

Κ: You told her what she was afraid to hear the most

ΜΜ: and what she has been hearing since a baby. We must find her, David, unless …

D: Our Emma is the one we have in front of us? How do we switch her back?

Regina: She is not

ΜΜ: Regina, what are you doing here?

R: In the most famous diner in Storybrooke? Are you seriously asking me that?

ΜΜ: Please, help us

R: This morning, a quite upset Emma appeared at my door and took Henry for house hunting

D: House hunting?

R: It was obvious that you two, the un-charmings have done something idiotic.

ΜΜ: so?

R: I was worried and I called the handless miracle for help

Κ: The girl you see, it isn't Emma

R: I've just made her to show you how unfair you become

Κ: Emma is a tough lass

R: But she deserves to have love in her life

D: Did you pull a prank on us?

ΜΜ: Have you just shown me what I didn't get to have , only because David told something without thinking about it first? How cruel can you be?

D: We missed her growing up and it haunts us every day

R: it's about time you stop regretting and start doing what you know better than anyone: love

Κ: I do know that you love Emma, but I want her to be happy

ΜΜ: what about this little girl?

R: it's just an eidolon I made based on her photo (she shows them a photo from her file- the one we saw in 1x9)

ΜΜ: where did you find this photo (she holds it as if it was the most sacred thing in the world)

Κ: Emma showed it to me. It came with other things from her childhood.

ΜΜ: She's never shown it to me though.

Κ: She doesn't want to hurt your feelings. She understands that you didn't have a choice.

D: She wants to protect us?!

Κ: it sounds like a role reversal to me

D: where is she now?

R: she is about to come to my home to leave Henry

Regina vanishes the little girl with a simple move of her hand. Mary Margaret hugs baby Neal tighter.

ΜΜ: Why did you do that?

R: why keeping the eidolon, now that you know the truth?

ΜΜ: I mean, why did you do that for Emma?

R: as crazy as it sounds she is my friend. She once told me that our relationship is unique, because we both know how is it to be misunderstood and rejected.

**At****Regina****'****s****house**

H: Mom, I'm home! Do I smell your delicious lasagna?

R: Go get washed and we may have a special dessert too. Did you find a house?

Ε: I think so

R: Emma… I know how stupid they are, but talk to them.

Ε: What are you talking about?

R: Just give them a chance. Don't be late at our tomorrow's lesson!

**Thank you! Please, let me know what you think... The second chapter will be uploaded soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Granny's**

Red: Εmma, glad to see you old again

Ε: Old? Thanks I guess…

Red: You were such a cutie

Κ: Hi, love… did you have a difficult day?

Ε: Strange day… However, I have some exciting news to share

Κ: More exciting than you?

Ε: come on, stop being charming!

Κ: Admit it, love, you can't resist to my charm

Ε: I found a house!

Κ: With a big bedroom?

Ε: Far away from Henry's room

Κ: I can't wait to explore it… how did you decide it?

Ε: Henry suggested that you won't be a simple visitor

Κ: Do you have something on your mind?

Ε: I don't know.. We decided on baby steps, but I am glad that my son accepts you.

Κ: I always knew he is a clever lad… I am still waiting for an answer though.

Red: Look at Emma who is old enough to drink alcohol. Here you are (she leaves Emma's drink on the table)

Ε: Does Granny know that Ruby is drunk?

Κ: And not able to keep her mouth shut

Ε: Did I miss something?

Κ: Still waiting….

Ε: OK! Open book, I get it… so, this morning I had a disagreement with my father

Κ: and you decided to leave home?

Ε: May I spend the night with you?

Κ: I would never imagine saying so, but you have to go to your parents

Ε: ΟΚ (hurt)

Κ: Love, you can spend as many nights as you wish with me, actually you can spend the rest of your life with me, but I want you to be OK

Ε: As long as we're together, I'll be great

Κ: Don't make it harder for me, Emma, you know I can't resist…

Ε: Then don't

Red: Look at Emma who is old enough to kiss pirates

Ε: What in hell is going on?

Κ: The she-wolf can't accept that you got older

Ε: Why? Did she know me at my childhood and I don't remember it?

Κ: Somehow

Ε: Time travel? parallel universe?

Κ: magic

Ε: Apparently, but I still don't get it.

Κ: We wanted to show your parents their mistake

Ε: when you say "we" ?

Κ: Regina and I

Ε: What did you do?

Κ: a 4-year-old eidolon of you. Just for a little… for them to understand…

Ε: ARE YOU CRAZY? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? You know what? There is no point in discussing that

Κ: Emma, wait! I did it for you!

Ε: FOR ME? You showed to my parents what they desired the most and then you got it back, for me?

Κ: They should understand

Ε: in the Echo Cave… you were there…

K: Sorry, lass… I hadn't thought of it…

Ε: You had no right to mess with my parents

Κ: Be as angry as you want with me, but, please, go talk to them…

Ε: After that, I'm not going to see them again

Killian watches the yellow bug leaving and calls David

**Somewhere in the woods**

D+ MM: Emma!

ΜΜ: It's late… it's cold and dangerous…Where is she?

D: We will find her, as we always do

ΜΜ: but, with Emma we are always late…

D: Don't lose your hope! We'll find her and explain to her…

They see the yellow bug. They approach it and they realize that Emma has been crying.

ΜΜ: Emma?

Ε: (with strong voice) I'm fine. You can go back to the loft

D: Not without you

Ε: I can't go back there

D: Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said in the morning

Ε: (whispering) You had what you wanted just for a few hours… and they took it from you

ΜΜ: We want YOU, Emma

Ε: But in which age?

D: In all of them.

Ε: If only I could be 4 again to make you happy

D: As long as we have you, we're happy

Ε: My brother is the proof that this isn't true

ΜΜ: Emma, this is not the time to become jealous of your brother. We love you both

Ε: Do you really believe that? That I'm jealous of a baby? You know what? I don't have anything to discuss with you and since you aren't leaving, I am.. (she starts the engine of her car)

ΜΜ: Emma, please

D: We may not be perfect parents, but, please, give us a chance

Ε: Do you still want a chance with me? After what you had seen?

ΜΜ: I would have given everything to be able to raise you . Yes, it was my dream… but all it matters is you

D: We are and will be your parents and we'll always love you no matter what

Ε: Aren't you angry with me?

D: Emma, you are the one who should be angry with us. We got a glimpse of your childhood

ΜΜ: why haven't you ever talked to us about it?

Ε: There's no point. What's done is done…

ΜM: I want to know everything

Ε: Then, just ask for it

ΜΜ: Have you thought that I didn't care?

Ε: (bravely) I think that you only care about yourselves. About what you lost. And I get that

D: You're wrong

Ε: Then, show it to me! Do you know what I have been thinking since I learned what had happened? That you wouldn't want me anymore!

D: No!

Ε: That I wouldn't be enough… that you wouldn't accept me… that you would hate me for taking back from you what you really wanted. But I shouldn't feel in this way

ΜΜ: You shouldn't… but Hook is right. This is our fault

D: I meant each and every word I told you before. I couldn't ask for a better daughter. Sorry , I didn't show it to you

ΜΜ: We saw what we wanted, but also what we were afraid of. You had a difficult childhood, Emma, and we are to blame for that

Ε: The curse and Gold's evil plan are to blame for

D: Let's go home and continue this conversation with a cup of hot chocolate

MM: With lots of cinnamon

**In the loft**

Ε: Henry loved our new house

D: We want you here

Ε: I've made up my mind

ΜΜ: You are so stubborn

Ε: I hear it runs in the family

ΜΜ: Emma, please, don't leave

Ε: No matter what we told, I am 30 years old, with my own child and my…my… let's call it relationship

ΜΜ: And do we cause you any problems?

Ε: Yes, especially when you have a newborn baby and you are becoming judgmental

D: We support you

Ε: it didn't seem so in the morning

D: He makes you smile. That's enough for me

ΜΜ: He made a whole plan with Regina to make us see something that we should have understood on our own since the curse was broken

D: It hurts me to say so, but the pirate was right. I keep on failing you

Ε: It wasn't his place to say that

D: Maybe, but someone should have shaken me. Don't you agree?

Ε: No… for the first time in my life I have people who treat me nicely and I don't want to lose that

D: You won't. I promise. But in the meanwhile you can tell us anything that worries you. After all, we are new parents, we have to learn somehow

ΜΜ: Emma, we are and will be here. We won't leave you

Ε: (she hugs them) Thank you! Do you really believe that Killian makes me smile?

D: What's that on your lips as soon as you told his name?

Ε: And you are OK with that?

ΜΜ: You deserve to be happy. He cares about you more than we do and he proved it today

D: Even if he was a prince, I wouldn't be OK… It's my little girl we are talking about

Ε: Seriously?

D: How is Henry's girlfriend?

Ε: I got it

D: Go find him…

Ε: I have something to do first

Emma goes upstairs and returns holding a box

Ε: If you are curious, feel free to see its contents. I know it's safe now

ΜΜ: Thank you!

Ε: But that doesn't mean I'm not moving

D: As long as you know you're more than welcome here

Ε: (she smiles) Goodnight

D: Don't be late

**In****Granny****'****s**

Ε: Someone's got better at darts

Κ: Emma!

Ε: Sorry, I was unfair. I was afraid and… no one has ever done something like that for me

Κ: I shouldn't pry, love, but since you returned from New York, they have been making the one mistake after the other

Ε: Even that is better than what I got used to

Κ: I know and that's why I wanted it to become even better. You deserve it

Ε: Do you realize that you deserve the best too?

Κ: But I've already had it! Enough tears for one day… what would you say, love? Should we go upstairs? I want you to describe me your new bedroom?

Ε: What about describing you what we are going to do in our new bedroom?

THE END

**I would love to know your opinion…. please, review **


End file.
